1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to zippers, and in particular to a two-part connecting zipper pull for use with zipper sliders of zipper assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zipper pulls in the prior art are typically constructed as a monolithic element with a single loop member for attaching the zipper pull to the zipper slider of a zipper assembly. For example, zipper pulls are often fabricated from dye-pressed pot metals such as zinc and zinc alloys, or extruded plastic, as one-piece elements with the single loop member monolithically connected to the pull tab.
Typically, such zipper pulls are not removable from the zipper slider. Therefore, in the event that a portion of the pull tab breaks, the entire zipper pull may be inoperable to slide the zipper slider to fasten and unfasten the zipper assembly.
In addition, zipper pulls for use in luggage or clothing may have an ornamental pull tab to show a product logo. However, if the user desires self-expression or a change in appearance of the zipper pull of one's luggage or clothing, the user cannot change the ornamental pull tab of prior art zipper pulls, since such zipper pulls are integral with the loop member.
Two-part pull tabs or pulls attachable to slide fasteners are known, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,497 to Jackson; U.S. Patent Publication Number US 2002/0069494 A1 to McCrum; U.S. Patent Publication Number US 2003/0079317 A1 to Oda; and U.S. Patent Publication Number US 2003/0079318 A1 to Oda. Each of these published U.S. patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference and made a part of this disclosure.
The two-part assemblies of the prior art present certain of disadvantages and leave room for improvement. For example, the zipper pull tab described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,497 to Jackson discloses a hook piece which is frangibly secured by an adhesive element to a zipper pull tab body, with the adhesive element being a breakaway pin on the hook piece oriented to engage an aperture located in an internally situated cavity of the zipper pull tab body. In addition to the relatively small dimensions of such breakaway pins and holes which present excessive manufacturing complexity, such securement between the hook piece and the zipper pull tab body is due to a frictional engagement between the breakaway pin and the hole in which the breakaway pin rests. Such frictional engagement is readily overcome by minimal forces, and repeated insertion and removal of the hook piece from the tab body wears the frictionally engaging surfaces. Accordingly, the zipper pull tab of the Jackson patent would have a limited lifespan before accidental disengagement of the hook piece from the tab body results in the zipper pull tab falling apart.
U.S. Patent Publication Number US 2002/0069494 A1 to McCrum describes a zipper pull with a U-shaped rod containing hooked ends which are inserted into a handle assembly having a rod passageway cavity and rod engagement cavities. The hooked ends are normally spaced apart by a biasing force of the material composing U-shaped rod. During insertion, the hooked ends are squeezed together by the user for insertion of the hooked ends into the rod passageway. Once inserted into the rod passageway, the resilient U-shaped rod responds to removal of the squeezing pressure, causing the hooked ends to separate and so to enter the rod engagement cavities internally located within the handle assembly.
In addition to the relatively small dimensions of such hooked ends and rod passageways and cavities, which present excessive manufacturing complexity, repeated squeezing of the U-shaped rod to counter its resilience will fatigue the U-shaped rod to lose its resilience, and so the hooked ends may inadvertently slide out of the rod cavities and passageways. In addition, the fatiguing of the U-shaped rod may cause the rod to break.
U.S. Patent Publication Number US 2003/0079317 A1 to Oda describes a pull of a slide including a pull attachment which frictionally engages a pull connecting ring by having an elastic attachment plate on each component interlock to removably attach the pull attachment to the pull connecting ring. To remove the pull attachment from the ring, the user must deform one of the elastic attachment plates in a vertical direction through a through hole.
In addition to the relatively small dimensions of such attachment plates and through holes, which present excessive manufacturing complexity, the frictional engagement causes strain on the elastic attachment plates, which may result in fatigue and wear preventing the attachment plates from maintaining securement between the attachment portion and the connecting ring, and so the attachment plates may inadvertently slide apart, causing the pull to come apart. In addition, the fatiguing of the attachment plates may cause one of the attachment plates to break, rendering either the pull attachment portion or the slider body useless.
U.S. Patent Publication Number US 2003/0079318 A1 to Oda describes a pull of a slider which has a pull connecting ring pivotally and removably engaging a pull main body. Due to the pivoting engagement, the pull may have different orientations, for example, the main body may bend at an angle either toward or away from the user which may obscure any indicia thereon, and so reducing the ornamental aspect of the pull.
Of greater concern, with the main body bent at an acute angle with the tip of the main body directed toward the user, sufficiently hard force on the pull due to a door or a hand hitting the pull may cause the tip of the main body to direct great pressure at the point of contact of the tip with the user, which may result in physical harm to the user.
In addition, known zipper pulls, such as the pivoting assembly in U.S. Patent Publication Number US 2003/0079318 A1 to Oda, do not provide a single uniform and compact appearance.
We have invented a two-part connecting zipper pull which can be readily detached from the zipper slider to repair or replace the zipper pull and/or to provide a different ornamental appearance as desired by the user, as well as providing a single uniform and compact appearance, while avoiding the disadvantages of using a pivoting configuration of the zipper pull.